


The x King's x Affections

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Hisoka is a petty bitch, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Hisoka has made it his place to being the only royal consort. Now his place in luxury is put at risk because of a doe eyed prisoner catching his king's eye.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted write pampered pet Hisoka being jealous.

To think his life was less than perfect would be an injustice. Hisoka had readily made food for him any time of day or night he wanted, a wardrobe perfectly tailored to himself and to his wants. To say he was a well taken care of pet would be insult if it wasn't true. All he had to be was consort to a king. Although his standing was below to the queen he never cared as long as he was the only one to service his king without need to bare children. This had become a truce between them, both not wanting to share king Silva, and had been at each other's throats before he noticed how he found her bloodlust as endearing as he found her husband. Kikyo was a robust woman and deserved his respect, however gaining her affection was a difficult task. He promised to always be just the one pet and would get rid of the others to ease her own jealousy.

That however didn't end when the king would keep bringing back little treasures, spoils of war. Each one befallen by an unfortunate 'accident'; a loose chandelier, stepping too close to a fireplace, and a few had 'jumped' from one of the high towers., though to keep suspicion low a few simply 'ran' away. All of this to keep his favoritism with his beloved king, and his spot in luxurious living.

And yet again his king found it necessary to sacrifice a new lamb in keeping company with another consort... Hisoka had been waiting in the main hall when his king returned victorious waiting to see what young creature caught his attention, and it seemed he had been right in his assumptions. Following behind Silva was a knight carrying a chain to a shackled prisoner who wore tattered rags, though even with his ugly attire the prisoner's face was one of beauty, the most prominent feature Hisoka noticed were those beautiful yet cold eyes. Unwilling to look what had to be the new target of Silva's affections he instead glanced over to Kikyo who gave him a pointed look, one saying _'Be swift in disposing of this new threat.'_

Hisoka walked up to his king taking a closer look of the newcomer. Dirty disheveled hair, and yet a delicate face worth looking over his current flaws. Lust as well as jealousy washed over him, how dare Silva bring back such a beauty! "I see you have brought back an interesting spoil, your Majesty." Keeping his voice and face calm, "May I take him to be washed for the feast in your honor?" 

"That won't be necessary, Hisoka, another servant will take him. However." At this he lightly gripped Hisoka's neck pulling him closer to whisper in his ear, "Get yourself ready for dinner and make sure to wear something alluring underneath your best tunic." Fingers rubbed at the golden collar, always a show to say that Hisoka was his and his alone. Did the king think he would try to seduce Chrollo? 

"Yes, Master." Hisoka bowed before heading off, he would need to get Chrollo alone as soon as possible... Giving one look back at the prisoner who's face he couldn't read, this wouldn't be like other 'accidents'.

\-----

Thoughts filled his head about the new consort, while he looked young he had an air about him suggesting he was near his own age... How educated was he? Silva always enjoyed intelligence after all Hisoka would advise him on military advances, at least at times his king wouldn't feel the need to fuck him in front of his war council. Looking down at his wardrobe to pick out what the king would enjoy. Hm... He picked out a golden chainmail undergarment lined with black lace for his comfort that would barely cup him, and would take advantage of Silva's taste for the finer things in life. Like himself. Pulling it up over his legs he tied the lace on his hips making neat work before placing gold decorated bands on his arms to be hidden away by the tunic. 

He contemplated on wearing more gold underneath when a more devilish idea popped into his head picking his boots that laced all the way to the top of his thighs opting out on wearing pants since the tunic would hide the fact that he was bare underneath. If Silva wanted to think of anyone else besides him he had another thing coming! 

\-----

Chrollo didn't know what would happen to him after being brought to the castle, walking down a hall lit with torches he tried keeping tracks on how far and what turns would lead back to the main hall. After making a mental map he hadn't expected the two servants escorting him to pull his clothes off leaving him naked and flustered before ushering him into large room where a tub inlaid into the floor was being filled with hot water from boiling pots nearby, he could feel all of the eyes on his body and tried covering himself with his hands from the disarming gazes. 

"You can test it out if you wish, the water should be fine now." An older woman called out, she had been the one filling the tub before he was pushed into the room. When he didn't respond she called out to the other two servants who showed him into this room, "Give him some privacy, poor thing is probably in shock." Chrollo was thankful to her when the other servants left but still tried to keep his nudity in check in front of this older woman.

"Can you turn around please?" His voice sounded cracked in his own ears, though unsurprising with how he had been silent for weeks being a captive. 

"Of course, dear, just let me know if the water gets too cold." She turned around and took up a stool to sit down on. Giving off a small sigh he dipped his foot into the water, it was perfect. He slowly eased the rest of his body in the water rested above his chest when he sat down on stones that were laid out on the edge, feeling the tension in his muscles from being tied to the back of a horse brought.

"This is perfect, thank you." He let himself soak, dipping his head back to get his hair wet and loose of the dirt accumulated in it. 

After awhile of relaxing in the hot water the woman spoke, "Do you mind me asking where you come from?" Chrollo looked over to her almost completely forgetting she was even there.

"Does it matter now that it's gone?" He had no real ties, just another wanderer when he broke free of the castle.

"Oh, I see. Do you know your position here in the castle yet?" Position? He was a prisoner wasn't he?

"I'm not sure... The king mentioned something about gold fitting my neck." Looking at her back she seemed to tense, "What will come of me?" 

"Well, that depends on how you act. The king obviously likes how you look, but how would you feel about using your body in exchange for luxury?" He thought something like that was expected of him.

"You mean I'll be a sex slave?" 

"His Majesty doesn't take unwilling consorts, you'll either be pampered like Hisoka if you agree to him or become another servant in the castle." 

Chrollo thought it over, the king wasn't a very bad looking man... But Chrollo enjoyed his independence, "I don't think I'm sure of what I want..." 

"You won't be expected to choose right away, enjoy a few nights in a well made bed even if you don't want to be a consort." Chrollo thought it over more, this wasn't so much about being treated nicely, he just didn't care about how his situation would change either way. His plan was to leave after taking what he could simply to take it just to take it.

\-----

Hisoka couldn't outright kill Chrollo so soon, it would look too suspicious. Instead he focused on Silva's attention to be on only him. This meant during a toast by a lower noble he had guided Silva's hand between his tunic to feel what he was wearing, their actions hidden from view when Silva's finger went lower to tease his entrance. Glancing over to Chrollo he wanted the other to know Silva was his along with every piece of of luxury he had as a consort. 

Chrollo simply ate quietly after politely waiting for the signal to eat his own dinner, it had been so long since Hisoka had poisoned a consort, but felt it tasteless. He would need to think a death worthy of befalling the doe eyed cretin.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

After their celebratory feast ended Hisoka didn't hide his eagerness to follow his king to the bed chamber. Looking back at Chrollo who seemed disinterested... Why did that bother him? It meant that Silva would be all his, so he shouldn't be threatened and yet what if this indifference was why Silva wanted Chrollo in the first place? "Your Majesty, may I speak?" 

Silva noticed Hisoka wanted to strike this conversation within a bare hallway, "What's on your mind?" He already knew what it would be about, this happened every time he brought another consort home. 

"Just curiosity. Where did his Majesty pick up this new edition to the castle?" Were they a prince? They definitely seemed regal enough... Or maybe some kind of noble? With how Chrollo asked if there was a library during dinner he had to be educated. It was rare a simple peasant was literate...

"I'm not sure, we raided the farmlands when we found him and yet he didn't look like one of the farmers nor was he connected to them." This made Hisoka more nervous for his current position as favorite, if Chrollo didn't have a background that he knew about just what secret could he be hiding? 

"You don't think that he might be a spy or thief?" Hisoka faked concern, at least most of it. Who cares if Chrollo was a spy or thief? As long as Hisoka kept Silva his he didn't care, "What if he might be an assassin sent to kill you? I don't know what I'd do without you..." He rested his head on Silva's shoulder as they walked. Silva always enjoyed needy behavior.

"I doubt that's the case." Hisoka frowned slightly knowing Silva couldn't see it. It seemed nothing would change his king's mind...

Thinking for a moment Hisoka continued, "What if he's been taken by so many already? What if he was the village's stress relief?" 

This made Silva stop and sigh, "Your jealously is a very cold and rigid thing, isn't it?" He cupped Hisoka's face in his hands, Silva always enjoyed the sharpness of his features, and yet Hisoka managed to feel soft beneath his fingers.

"I wouldn't call it cold, your Majesty. Though, on occasions it is rigid..." Hisoka leaned into the soft touches smiling up to his king.

Silva gave a small smirk and let his hands slip into Hisoka's soft hair, "I won't replace you with him." Hisoka didn't let his face show his anger, of course Silva would say that... But every time he brought a new consort home he would spend hours with them, it was hard not to feel threatened.

"I know, your Majesty." Hisoka closed the gap between them and leaned up to kiss Silva wrapping his arms possessively around him. Large hands came up behind him one resting on the small of his back while the other moved down to grope the round curve of his ass. Looking around he whispered into Silva's ear, "I don't want to wait until we get to your chambers..." 

He made a small noise of surprise when Silva picked him up easily, "As much as I enjoy your exhibitionist tendencies, I want more than something quick tonight." Silva was too worked up thinking about his new consort, that he'd make sure Hisoka didn't leave his chambers until dawn. 

\-----

Chrollo was shown to his new room, told that if he wanted to leave he had to be escorted by another servant. While it was annoying he didn't care much about it. Instead he explored the large well decorated room, it seemed a second door belonged to a more personal room complete with a desk and shelves of books no doubt had been stocked when he made the comment about the library. The main room had a large well made bed in the center of it, covered in very soft overly expensive sheets. A wardrobe caught his attention before he came to look inside, it was lined with various clothing of different sizes, all tailored to fit certain people. Hm, that was a little odd, but nothing that put him off from pulling them out, trying on a black tunic lined with gold he dressed down to his undershirt to try it on. It was a nearly perfect fit if he ignored the slightly too long sleeves. 

Looking in the mirror he gave a small twirl noticing how the gold was sewn in to be an attention grabber. Chrollo had instantly grown attached to it before finding pants and boots to match, this was very much a look he enjoyed on himself and hopefully the king felt the same way about it.

\-----

"Undress yourself, Hisoka, make it alluring." Silva had taken off his over clothes leaving the simple but comfortable underclothes on.

"Yes, your Majesty." Hisoka reached up to undo each button but refused to let anything show quite yet, "Would you like me to act shy for you?" It was a question to guage if Hisoka was the one to be thought of this evening. After all Chrollo would be the shy type... 

Silva rubbed himself through his pants, "I would prefer teasing." When Hisoka reached the bottom of the golden buttons he opened the top enough to show smooth pale shoulders and part of his chest before turning around to expose more of his back, while most of him looked untouched there were a few healed gashes across his back given by a time before he had his king. Hisoka let the tunic fall down far enough to show the cleft of his butt before using the tunic as a makeshift curtain to pull the golden chainmail down letting it drop down his legs with a small clang on the floor.

"Is this teasing enough, my king?" Looking back he bent lower to undo the laces of his thigh high boots.

"Leave those on tonight." Silva was certainly demanding. 

Straightening up he kept the tunic wrapped on his lower arms, "As you wish." Hisoka turned to face Silva the tunic falling down onto the floor with the chainmail underwear, standing bare he moved to get on the bed crawling up to Silva arms on both sides of his chest and his legs straddling the other's hips, "How do you want me tonight?" Hisoka would play submissive, but knew he could get Silva to do whatever he wanted as long as he stayed alluring.

On your back, spread your legs." But before Hisoka had the chance to shift his arms were held by Silva, "Not just yet. Tell me, Hisoka, I'm curious." Hisoka nodded his go ahead for the question, "What would you do if our roles were reversed? If you were king?" 

Hisoka put on a playful face, but knew the risk to the question asked, "What an amusing inquiry." Pretending to be in thought he grinned before kissing Silva, "I can't say our situation would change much. I love our nights together too much to change it, however," he gave a playful laugh as Silva's attention was directed more on his next words, "I would let you have Kikyo and whatever pet you would enjoy at your disposal." 

"Are you requesting the same, Hisoka?" A possessive hand gripped his neck, Silva seemed to be just as jealous as he was.

"Of course not. I would only ever want you, your Majesty. As a king I would still want only you." And the eldest prince, and Kikyo, and maybe the newcomer since he wouldn't be a threat to his position anymore. This response seemed to please Silva with how he pulled Hisoka by his collar into a kiss. Hisoka didn't fight when Silva guided him onto the bed, he had already prepared himself before dinner pulling Silva down into a kiss, "Im ready for you, I want you." 

Sitting on his knees Silva pulled Hisoka up by his hips lifting his lower body off of the bed before guiding himself slowly into Hisoka, "How after so many years you manage to make yourself just as irresistible as the first time I found you?" Because he made sure he was the only one in his king's eyes.

Hisoka gave a small gasping moan as that familiar feeling of being so filled overcame him, "Merely taking care of myself." The king was certainly talkative tonight, though the cause was clear; Silva wanted to make sure he wouldn't touch Chrollo. Well, maybe a visit to make sure the raven haired hindrance wasn't untouched would be in order. With the king having a tasteless want for virgins Hisoka wanted make sure he fixed that problem to make Chrollo less alluring to Silva maybe a guard could pull off seducing him... He was pulled out of his thoughts when Silva bit into his shoulder to leave a bruise, a way of marking him as if the bolted golden collar wasn't proof enough. 

This night should have been more enjoyable, Hisoka normally loved such attention from his king but the thought of having to share had put a dampen on his mood. That was until Silva took both of his hips hands large enough to wrap his hands around Hisoka's thin waist, and lifted him just so to thrust hard and fast making him cry out and scramble to grip the sheets as an anchor, "Ah! Silva~!" 

"You looked bored, I'm glad to snap you out of that." Silva kept up his punishing pace his thick girth unable to miss the bundle of nerves nestled inside of him, Hisoka reached up to hold onto his arms testing his king's strength he lifted himself off the bed to kiss Silva and found himself pleased his king was able to keep up while supporting the entirety of Hisoka's weight. 

Over time Hisoka grew louder and desperate his nails scraping across Silva's back as those powerful thrusts only seemed to get more intense, "I-I need... hah..." Neither of them seemed to notice the chamber door being slightly ajar or a certain new edition to the castle to be looking on in interest and slight arousal. 

"You need what, Hisoka?" Supporting Hisoka with one hand on his lower back he moved to stroke him, "Tell me what you need." His other hand moved along the expanse of Hisoka's stomach along the dips of his muscles.

"I want to f-feel... Ah... You finishing in me..." Silva seemed to eagerly oblige when he felt the warm cum fill him, making him both filthy and painfully close, "Y-you know if I were king, I'd want to be in your mouth..." Silva grinned leaving a kiss on the bruise in his shoulder before moving down his body to pull him into his mouth. Hisoka threw his head back catching Chrollo's eyes looking on wide and scared at his discovery yet Hisoka stayed silent instead winking at the little voyeur. Chrollo immediately covered his mouth but the blush on his cheeks was a prominent red, it was honestly a perfect look on him... And seduction might be easier than he thought! His mind filled with the prospect of getting rid of Chrollo so easily was enough to send him over the edge filling his king's mouth. 

Oh yes... Chrollo would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like I made Hisoka a petty bitch but honestly love writing him like that lol hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Leaving a comment means faster updates and more motivation~~ -u-


End file.
